Atracción
by Luzbelita
Summary: TenTen cree que va a enloquecer si no se saca a Neji de la cabeza. Pero una tarde nevada sucede algo que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo ¿o no? Las cosas no siempre salen como se planean. Neji&TenTen. Respuesta a reto de crack and roll


_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo mis ganas de hacer crack!_

_Respuesta al reto "Física y química I" de Crack and Roll_

_Gracias a Aokimari por el beteo. Sabés que no podría haberlo hecho sin vos._

* * *

**Neji&TenTen**

**

* * *

**

**Atracción**

* * *

Había quedado fuera de los exámenes chuunin. La kunoichi de la aldea de la arena la había vencido tan fácilmente que hasta rayó el punto de lo patético. Tanto esfuerzo y tanto sacrificio tirados por la borda. Se sentía tan impotente...

Hacía unos días había terminado la segunda fase de los exámenes, TenTen había estado dos días internada en el hospital por las heridas que Temari le había causado. Estaba cansada de esa situación. Quería volver a su rutina y que todo volviese a la normalidad: volver a entrenar todos juntos en equipo con GaiSensei, entrenar mucho más duro para poder convertirse en una verdadera kunoichi y, sobre todo, quería que todas las mujeres de Konoha dejaran de mirar a Neji _de esa manera._

En Konoha, ya todos se habían enterado de que se había enfrentado a su prima Hinata Hyuga y de que casi la mata si no lo hubieran detenido y eso, además de traer polémica y rumores, también parecía haber despertado las hormonas de todas las mujeres. Y el hecho que todas se lo comieran con la mirada, cuando pasaba por su lado o se le insinuaran (de una manera tan obvia), hacía que tuviera ganas de golpearlas con todas sus fuerzas hasta que dejaran de hacerlo.

Debía sacarse a Neji de la cabeza, de cualquier forma.

* * *

—Lee, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó TenTen, sentándose en una silla al lado de su cama.

—Bien, ya pronto saldré —dijo Lee con voz ahogada. A TenTen le partía el corazón ver a su compañero de equipo en esas condiciones. Sabía que no se podría recuperar. No importaba cuánto esfuerzo pusiera Lee, su camino ninja había acabado.

—Gai-Sensei dijo que vendría a verte hoy por la tarde. Se te extraña en el equipo —comentó, intentando romper el silencio incómodo que se había apoderado de la atmósfera.

Lee sólo sonrió con dolor.

Cuando salió del hospital, con la cabeza gacha y la angustia instalada en su pecho, comenzó a caminar sin observar por donde iba.

—¡TenTen! —exclamó Gai.

—¡Gai-Sensei, Neji! —los saludó la kunoichi sonriendo.

—¿Vienes de ver a Lee? —preguntó su maestro, guiñándole un ojo, lo que provocó que se ruborizara.

—Sí, recién salgo del hospital.

—Estás mucho tiempo con Lee, así me gusta –se giró a Neji y le hizo un ademán para seguir caminando–. Nos vemos luego, TenTen.

—A-adiós –pudo sentir la mirada intensa de Neji quemándole la nuca, sentía que tenía la boca reseca y la cara hirviendo.

Se preguntó si él besaría del mismo modo que miraba y hacía las cosas, con esa misma _pasión._

* * *

—¡Vamos TenTen, concéntrate! –se quejó su Sensei al ver la poca concentración que tenía en el entrenamiento.

Frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse, cerró sus puños juntando chacra en ellos y se dispuso a golpear a su compañero de equipo, quien, con gran facilidad, esquivó el golpe. Él se agachó, sorprendiéndola y golpeando sus pies, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con un golpe seco al piso.

—¡Levántate! –bramó Gai-Sensei enojado.

—¿Preocupado por Rock Lee, TenTen? –preguntó Neji, el sol le daba en el rostro haciendo que cerrara un poco los ojos mientras la miraba de una forma extraña. Parecía haber escupido el nombre de su compañero con un gran odio. TenTen entrecerró también sus ojos por la rabia que le causaba pensar que él se reía de Lee.

Se levantó de un salto, quedando a su misma altura. Neji era menos de una cabeza más alto que ella y, a su lado, se sentía más pequeña e indefensa de lo que en realidad era.

—No hables así –le ordenó, acercándose más a él e intentando poner énfasis en su orden golpeando su pecho con un dedo.

—No vuelvas a hablarme así, TenTen –su voz fría, por un momento, la paralizó y, con lentitud, levantó la vista de su pecho hacia su rostro (a centímetros de el suyo) que la miraba con una frialdad que logró ponerle los vellos de punta.

—Y t-tú –pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de Neji al verla tan nerviosa y eso aumentó su ira—. ¡Tú tampoco hables de esa forma!

Si no hubiera estado tan enojada en ese preciso momento se podría haber abalanzado sobre él, la estaba volviendo loca ( en todos los sentidos). Se estaba comportando igual que las demás. Dios, ¿por qué Lee no volvía ya con ella?

¡Lee! ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de él si lo estaban operando y la operación era tan peligrosa?. Ese Hyuuga hacía que se olvidara de absolutamente todo.

—¡Se terminó el entrenamiento!– Gritó Gai haciéndole señas para que se acercaran a él.

Se separó de él a regañadientes y pudo jurar que se podría acostumbrar a sentir la respiración de Neji en su rostro todos los días.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio y, de vez en cuando, le lanzaba alguna mirada para ver qué estaba haciendo.

Se sentía una estúpida haciendo esas cosas. Pero era más fuerte que ella.

* * *

Llovía. Cómo odiaba la lluvia. Nunca se podía hacer otra cosa que estar encerrada en su casa, viendo la lluvia caer. No podía entrenar porque hacía demasiado frío y se enfermaría a la media hora de haber empezado.

Suspiró con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza sobre la ventana del comedor que daba hacia las calles desiertas de Konoha, su respiración empañaba el vidrio y el mal humor comenzaba a aparecer. Nada podría pasar en un día tan lluvioso como aquel (sólo un loco).

Al parecer sí había un loco en aquella aldea que iría entrenar ese día. A TenTen casi se le van los ojos al ver a su compañero de equipo totalmente abrigado. A su parecer era el más tierno oso panda –Sí, se estaba volviendo en una idiota enamora igual a esa tal Sakura Haruno—. Caminando con decisión hacia el lugar de entrenamiento de los tres.

No lo dudó ni un momento antes de agarrar su abrigo y salir de la casa rápidamente. El viento golpeó su cara con fuerza y sintió todas sus facciones congelarse. Si la curiosidad no hubiera sido tan grande, se habría dado la vuelta y regresado al calor hogareño de su hogar.

Se dispuso a seguirlo sin que él lo notara y así poder saber qué es lo que planeaba hacer con aquel frío.

—¿Por qué me sigues? –preguntó Neji, todavía de espaldas. La kunoichi se sorprendió al verse descubierta pero aún así no respondió—. Ya te vi, TenTen. No intentes ocultarte.

—Quería ver qué hacías en un día tan frío y lluvioso como este –explicó, caminando rápido para poder alcanzarle.

—A entrenar. Algo obvio, creo yo –contestó con burla en su voz y sin siquiera mirarla.

TenTen frunció el ceño con enojo y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de darse la vuelta e irse de allí, pero siguió caminando junto a él en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Neji le dirigió una mirada interrogativa al ver que ella aún seguía allí pero fingió no notarla. Ella se quedó parada observando cómo su compañero se preparaba para entrenar. Neji preparó sus cosas y comenzó su entrenamiento como si ningún par de ojos oscuros lo miraran con fascinación y detenimiento.

* * *

Ya no sentía ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo, lo único que hacía era temblar compulsivamente y castañear los dientes con fuerza. Sentía que si se movía, su cuerpo se partiría en dos. Había estado parte de la mañana y toda la tarde viendo como Neji entrenaba. Él, en ningún momento, pareció preocuparse por ella y entrenaba como si nada. Cuando el frío se hizo más intenso (como si eso fuera posible) decidió dar su entrenamiento por terminado y volver a su casa.

—¿Con frío? –preguntó cuando la vio ahí parada, prácticamente congelada.

—No-no, te pa-pare-ce-ce –intentó contestar, pero ninguna palabra salía con claridad.

—Eso te pasa por seguirme –objetó con el ceño fruncido.

—No-no im-im-por-ta –dijo sin dejar de temblar.

Neji rodó los ojos y se sacó su buzo y se lo ofreció para que se abrigara un poco más. Ella quiso decir que no le hacía falta, pero no podía negar que si no se abrigaba moriría de hipotermia. Así que, con un poco de vergüenza ante este acto tan extraño de parte del portador de Bakyugan, se colocó el abrigo que le era tres veces más grande que su talla normal y aunque aún sentía frío estaba mucho mejor.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio. Neji no parecía tener demasiadas ganas de entablar una conversación y ella no creía poder hacerlo aunque lo deseara. Sentía que había sido una imprudencia seguirlo y observarlo todo el día, pero tampoco se arrepentía. No tenía nada que negar: Neji le atraía demasiado (más de lo que podría aceptar), y quería conocerlo más. Eran compañeros de equipo desde hacía años pero no podía jactarse de conocerlo como conocía a Lee. Él siempre había sido un misterio que nunca le interesó responder, hasta ahora.

—B-bu-ueno, gracias por a-compañarme –dijo, nerviosa ante la situación. Hizo un amago de sacarse el gran buzo pero él puso su mano sobre su brazo impidiéndoselo. Sentía como si su sólo contacto le quemara la piel y el frío hubiera desaparecido de repente para dar paso a una oleada de calor que le recorría desde los pies hasta la cabeza y se instalaba en sus mejillas.

Quería que se alejara de ella por la simple necesidad de no hacer algo de lo cual después se arrepentiría, aunque la idea de que el frío volviera tampoco le agradaba y que Neji no hiciera nada más que mirarla de esa manera imposible de describir, ya que sus ojos, igual de inexpresivos, la ponían nerviosa.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo (si lo hubiera pensado dos segundos se habría alejado corriendo), se puso de puntillas para quedar a su misma altura y juntar sus labios con los del Hyuga.

Podía sentir sus fríos labios chocar contra los suyos. Neji tenía los labios tiesos y estaba tenso. TenTen quiso abrirse paso por su boca (ya estaba allí. Si lo iba a hacer, lo haría bien) y su compañero torpemente abrió sus labios, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran. Neji se dejaba llevar por los labios de TenTen, no ponía resistencia pero tampoco parecía dejarse llevar por el beso.

TenTen no sabía qué pensar. Había imaginado muchas veces un beso con el Hyuga y debía decir que aquello era terriblemente malo. Tuvo muchas ganas de preguntarle _¿Dónde has aprendido eso? _Pero en verdad dudaba de que lo hubiera aprendido en algún lado. Antes de darse cuenta, abrió los ojos para ver si él los mantenía cerrados y aunque le costó creerlo, el Hyuuga tenía los ojos cerrados y una extraña expresión en el rostro. ¿Lo estaba disfrutando?

Se separó de él bruscamente, sin darle tiempo a su compañero de nada. De pronto se sintió incomoda y quería entrar a su casa lo más rápido que le dieran los pies y (si era posible), nunca más volver a verlo. Aquello era un asco, con todas las letras.

—Ha estado... bien —¿Cómo podía decir algo así? ¿Los malos besos de Neji la habían enloquecido?

Su compañero sonrió de lado, como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera cosa de todos los días.

—Mejor no... —se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir—. ¡Ay! Mejor no decirlo. No ha sido nada. ¿No? Simplemente... —enmudeció otra vez, sin saber bien qué decir.

Esperaba que su compañero se enojara, que le dijera algo totalmente ofensivo, cualquier cosa, menos aquello. Neji se había dado vuelta y se había ido, la había dejado hablando sola. ¿Qué clase de situación surrealista estaba viviendo? Bueno, que se haya ido sin despedirse era normal. Pero lo anterior _no lo había sido._

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando despejar las ideas y entró. Vaya chasco. ¿No? Neji Hyuga era bueno para dar golpes, pero para besar era un completo novato.

Si de algo estaba segura. Era de que no volvería a fantasear con aquellos labios... Nunca más.

* * *

_Sé qué probablemente más de uno me querrá matar xD Pero en eso se basaba el reto. Pueden verlo acá: __h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / c r a c k _ a n d _ r o l l / 7 3 8 9 6 . h t m l_. _Ahora no recuerdo bien, pero probablemente hace casi un año (si no es más) que me anoté en este reto y en verdad creí que nunca lo acabaría, pero aquí me ven :)_

_Probablemente no escribiré nada más sobre este fandom (a excepción de una viñeta de Sakura, escrito antes que esto también). Así que, una viñeta que espero subir en los próximos días y es todo. Se acabó mi viaje con este fandom. Gracias a los que llegarom hasta acá y me harán realmente muy feliz si apretan a mi amiga, la barrita verde, y me dicen qué les pareció =D_

_Nos leemos. Besos._

**_Luzbelita-._**


End file.
